


The Main House is No Place for a Rat.

by TheMGMouse



Series: "Stories of the Twelve Members of the Chinese Zodiac and the Cat": A Fruits Basket Character Study [7]
Category: Fruits Basket
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2021-01-16 05:28:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21265817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMGMouse/pseuds/TheMGMouse
Summary: Hatsuharu makes a deal with Shigure.





	The Main House is No Place for a Rat.

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the first chapter!~  
Spoilers? A bit. for later chapters of the manga.  
Okay, this is the end of the long author's note- and TheMGMouse is signing off!  
Hope you enjoy it!  
Bananas~
> 
> SPOILER: This follows the manga and mentions about the deal but it might not be how it went exactly.

Hatsuharu sat staring at the window a bored expression on his face as he watched the rain fall outside, “Even the skies say their farewells tonight…” He mused softly as he heard Yuki packing his things so he could move out of the main house. Mumbling as he doubled-checked he had everything. Hatsuharu tilted his head up so he could stare at the ceiling, “Are you happy today, Yuki?” He asked.

“And my sweater….” Yuki looked up from his packing, a small smile on his face, “Oh, yes. Quite happy, I mean, I’m going to be living with Shigure, so I mean…” Yuki stopped for a moment, confused as to why he was about to say ill of his cousin, he had offered to take him in, “I-I don’t know, I mean space-wise it’ll be extremely tiny compared to the main house.”

Hatsuharu nodded, he could understand the Sohma’s main house was huge and then the compound surrounded it adding even more area. Shigure’s house no matter what it looked like now that they had finished building would be smaller than this, “I wonder if the food will be as good there….” He mused.

“I doubt it.” Yuki said, moving to grab a book that was in front of Hatsuharu, “Are you done with this?”

Hatsuharu blinked and looked down at the book, it was the manga volume that Yuki had given him to read, “No, but- perhaps I can bring it over when I come and visit you?” He suggested, taking the book from Yuki and slowly flipping the pages, examining every page.

“Sure, it’s yours until your next visit,” Yuki said and turned back to his packing they continued in silence and it was only a little later Hatsuharu was watching Yuki get in the car with Hatori to leave.

“Goodbye Yuki. Have a good time with sensei’s house.” Hatsuharu said as he watched Yuki ride off with Hatori to Shigure’s house. He smiled, the deal he made with Shigure seemed to be a success, Hatsuharu thought as he sat at his desk. It was a good deal, Hatsuharu was glad he’d come up with the idea. It all started a while ago, Shigure was beginning to make plans for his house to be built and Hatsuharu was able to catch him and ask if Yuki could stay with him. The older Sohma had agreed to throw out the sarcastic comment, “Only if you call me sensei though!~” While it was meant to be a joke, Hatsuharu shook on it and Shigure hadn’t said no, so it was deal was made.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! How was it?  
Feel to give me a comment below, I’m always looking for ideas, feedback, compliments - pretty much anything :P - but I do always look forward to hearing your thoughts so yeah- repeating myself you get it, I get it, let’s move on.


End file.
